hellsignfandomcom-20200213-history
Poltergeists
Poltergeists are the bosses of the 'Haunting missions. When you have investigated the house and removed all the paranormal threats, collecting all the possessed materials (if you press the default "K" button the game shows you how many you have found on the total), you can summon the poltergeist safely. You can summon it also with just a couple of materials, but without a complete analysis you won't be able to know what's the poltergeist you are going to fight, swapping in time your equipment with the most effective one (accessing your van). Also completing the analysis allows you to activate special bonus during the last fight (as +20% damage or +70% resistances)'' Pre-mission preparation Cause we won't know what's the poltergeist in our mission from the beginning, it's important to have all the necessary equipment with us (equipped or stored in the van). Once defeated you gain the best outcome with rare material and 30.000 coins. The equipment required to manage every situation (to be equipped before summoning) is: * '''Silver Nitrate Ammo (at least 20% slot capacity required) * Incendiary Tracer Ammo (at least 20% slot capacity required) * UV Ammo (at least 20% slot capacity required) * EMP Traps (full set of 5 elements) * Gas Canisters (full set of 5 elements) * UV Projectors '''(full set of 5 elements) * '''Protective Earwear * Hazmat Boots * NV Goggles If you don't have the best equipment for a specific poltergeist or you don't have max health or you have already used all the stimpacks during the mission, is suggested to skip the boss and retry a new mission (saving most of items and exp collected). Banshee It is quite slow but can attack from distance. Also it can summon little spirits (easily killed by EMP Traps). Best strategy: keep medium distance and get far when Banshee "screams"; max fire while it is stunned and move to the next trap reloading your weapon. Best equipment to fight it: * Silver Nitrate Ammo (best damage inflicted) * EMP Traps (it can stun the Banshee and kill all the summoned spirits in range) * Protective Earwear (it mitigates highly Banshee damage inflicted to you) Kelpie It is quite fast but can charge you with melee attacks. Also it leaves a liquid on the ground that slows you and applies small damage over time. Best strategy: keep medium distance with a trap a little behind you (you are in the middle); when it charges toward you, dodge on the side and fire a shot to the Kelpie, then hit the traps and shot the poltergeist again. Move to the next trap, reloading your weapon when you can or it is outside the screen. Best equipment to fight it: * Incendiary Tracer Ammo (best damage inflicted) * Gas Canisters (it can damage and stun the Kelpie) * Hazmat Boots (it mitigates highly damage and penalty while standing in the liquid Kelpie leaves behind) Shadow It is quite evasive and hard to see and can charge you with melee attacks. Also it can create liquid on the ground that applies damage over time on a large area. Best strategy: keep medium distance when you spot it with a trap a little behind you (you are in the middle); when it moves toward you, dodge on the side and fire a shot to the Shadow, then activate the trap and shot the poltergeist again. Move to the next trap, reloading your weapon when you can or it is outside the screen. Best equipment to fight it: * UV Ammo (best damage inflicted) * UV Projectors (it can damage and stun the Shadow) * NV Goggles (it allows you to clearly see the Shadow when in range) Nightmare yet integrated in the game __FORCETOC__